


La principessa schiava

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpenti [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Slavery, Snakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jasmine verrà imprigionata in una nuova e terribile vita, stretta dalla morsa del serpente.





	1. Chapter 1

Jafar accarezzò la testa del serpente d’oro del suo scettro, le iridi di smeraldo brillavano.

“Quindi la principessa è fuggita nella giungla pur di non decidere chi sposare?” chiese.

Iago annuì e si pulì le penne con il becco, scrollando le grandi piume colorate.

Lo scettro divenne un vero pitone, Jafar ne continuò ad accarezzare la testa sentendolo sibilare.

“Allora è tempo di cambiare la sua vita” disse. La sua risata diabolica risuonò per la stanza, rimbalzando sulle pareti di pietra.

Jafar trasferì la sua coscienza nell’animale, che strisciò rapidamente attraverso un passaggio segreto.

 

**********

 

Jasmine si disfece del mantello con cappuccio che indossava, la luce della luna la illuminava, rischiarando anche le ampie foglie umido intorno a lei. Il gocciolare dell’acqua le rimbombava nelle orecchie, insieme ai rumori prodotti da degli animali in lontananza.

La principessa si appoggiava ai rami bassi che scricchiolavano, facendo ondeggiare verse liane. Sentiva le gambe pesanti, la schiena le doleva e il sudore le scivolava lungo il corpo.

“Perché mio padre non capisce? Non voglio sposarmi, a meno che non sia per amore” si lamentava con decisione.

Non si accorse del serpente che la seguiva, muovendo silenziosamente la lingua biforcuta.

La giovane aveva perso le scarpe, i suoi piedi dolenti si erano graffiati e ricoperti di fango, indossava un top turchese e dei pantaloni harem abbinati. Il braccio le era diventato rosso sfregando sul suo bracciale d’oro alla schiava.

“Cossssa abbiamo qui?” le domandò il serpente, lasciandosi penzolare difronte a lei.

“Tu parli!” gridò Jasmine, indietreggiando con aria sorpresa.

Il serpente rise, facendo scivolare parte della sua coda alle spalle della giovane, lasciate scoperte.

“Certo che posssso parlare. Chi sei, mia cara?” chiese.

Jasmine cercò di allontanarsi, ma il serpente le afferrò il polso.

“Io sono la principessa Jasmine e ti ordino di lasciarmi andare” disse lei, liberandosi con uno strattone.

“Cossssì presssto? Mhn? Resta qui con me” rispose lui. Le strinse nuovamente il polso, questa volta con più forza. Jasmine tentò inutilmente di liberarsi dimenandosi e utilizzando l’altra mano, facendo leva con tutta la sua forza.

“Lasciami andare!” ordinò.

“Una principessssa…” sibilò lui, lasciando che le sue spire scivolassero lungo le spalle di lei, ignorando che si divincolava.

“Come ti chiami immonda creatura?” ringhiò Jasmine.

“Il mio nome non importa. Resssssta un po’ con me” la invogliò la serpe.

“Lasciami!” sbraitò la principessa.

“Rilasssati. Hai bisssogno di ridere” disse il serpente, le solleticò il ventre nudo con la punta della coda, soprattutto intorno all’ombelico.

Jasmine si dimenava furiosamente, fu sopraffatta ed iniziò a ridere. Man mano le sue risate si facevano più isteriche e rauche, mentre lei aveva tentato di mordere, inutilmente, il serpente per liberarsi.

Il serpente le legò anche l’altro polso e la sollevò per le braccia, le continuava a muoversi, scalciando, mentre lui proseguiva a farle il solletico.

“Smettila! Smettila, per favore! SMETTILA TI PREGO!” lo supplicò, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Il serpente cessò di farle il solletico, sentendola ansimare rumorosamente per riprendere fiato.

“Lassssciati guardare, piccola principessa. Rilasssati”. Il serpente utilizzò una voce calma, rassicurante.

“Rilassarmi?  Come?” ringhiò lei.

“Rilasssati” disse il serpente. Mise il suo viso davanti a quello di lei, i suoi erano rossi e gialli. Iniziarono a dare vita a una serie di cerchi brillanti di questi due colori.

< Incantevoli > pensò Jasmine, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo. La sua volontà andando ad affievolirsi, iniziò a rilassarsi.

Il serpente ricominciò a stuzzicarle l’ombelico, Jasmine iniziò a ridere in modo cristallino, facendo ondeggiare la testa, i lunghi capelli mori seguivano i suoi movimenti. Teneva le labbra sporte, la bocca ad o e socchiudeva ora una ora l’altra palpebra.

Tentò inutilmente di spostare la testa, ma la coda della creatura le obbligò a tenere la testa ferma.

< Sono belli come dei gioielli quegli occhi. Mi ricordo un palazzo? Forse, non lo so, sto dimenticando tutto. Io avevo una tigre? Che buffe le sensazioni che sento.

Sono meravigliose quei ‘gioielli’ > pensò, mentre la tiara con la gemma azzurra da principessa le scivolava dal capo, cadendo a terra.

“Tu… mi appartieni Jassssmine. Io ssssono Jafar” disse il serpente.

“Sì, ti appartengo, Jafar” rispose Jasmine. Gli sorrise, aveva un’espressione rapita, estasiata, assente e leggermente ebete.

“Ci divertiremo, mia piccola ssschiava” disse Jafar. L’avvolse tra le sue spire e la trascinò con sé tra gli alberi.

< Ti piacerà essere il mio indifeso animale domestico, anzi vorrai essere lo sempre di più > pensò.

Iago volava gracchiando sopra gli alberi della giungla, davanti alla grande luna argentea.

 

 


	2. Le ossessioni di Jafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di La principessa schiava.  
> Prompt Lista 1: 14. Cucciolo.  
> Fandom: Originale.  
> Parole: 435.  
> Titolo: Le ossessioni di Jafar

Le ossessioni di Jafar

 

Il serpente di Jafar strisciava sul pavimento della prigione, intorno a Jasmine, che stava seduta sul pavimento, il viso deformato da un’espressione di eccessiva beatitudine e gli occhi intenti a fissare il vuoto.

Al loro interno i colori roteavano e si susseguivano in una serie di cerchi concentrici, brillando.

“ _Ssssai_ , _principesssa_ … Ho dei ‘kink’ che tu nemmeno immagini. Non _ssssolo_ quello del _sssolletico_ …” spiegò il serpente.

< Ogni volta ho sempre paura di non tornare serpente e raggiungerla qui in tempo perché non finisca l’ipnosi. 

Ancora non è abbastanza succube da rimanermi sottomessa anche nel caso dovesse cessare.

Ci vorrà tempo. Fino a quel momento fingerò con il padre di proseguire le ricerche. Solo quando sarà completamente in mio potere potrò far sapere che l’ho salvata e lei, grata di questo, mi vuole sposare.

Se quello sciocco del sultano dovesse obbiettare, farò finta di trovare un antico documento che lo dica e utilizzerò il mio scettro su di lui > rifletté, accarezzandole ripetutamente i capelli con la coda.

“Dobbiamo _conossscerci_ meglio, _sssschiava_. Hai paura di me, piccola _Jassssssmine_?” chiese con voce accondiscendente. 

“No, maestro” rispose la principessa con voce piatto.

“Bene, piccola” disse Kaa. Posò la sua bocca su quella di lei e premette, arrossandole le labbra. Le conficcò la lunga lingua biforcuta fino alla gola, muovendola selvaggiamente. 

Jasmine faceva dei mugolii soffocati, la trance le impedì di ribellarsi ed arrivò a tossire.

Il serpente si ritirò, guardandola ansimare boccheggiando, era quasi soffocata.

“I miei baci _sssssono_ troppo per te, mia povera principessa?” chiese.

Jasmine riprese fiato, il serpente iniziò a solleticarle la pancia con la lingua.Jasmine rideva e tossiva insieme, cadde a terra ed iniziò a rotolarsi, scossa da fremiti sempre maggiori.

“Oh, anche se non credo mi passerà mai il kink per la tua pancia nuda che si dimena, si piega e si distende. Jasmine rideva in modo incontrollabile.

< Ho sempre dovuto obbedire a tutto ciò che desideravi. Ogni tuo ordine come principessa era per me un comando. 

Non andavi mai in giro veramente vestita, eri così provocante, ma non potevo toccarti. La tua posizione reale mi obbligava a un rispetto che non volevo avere > pensò Jafar.

Jasmine rideva e piangeva insieme, scossa profondamente dagli spasmi che le dava quel solletico eccessiva.

< Ora non hai la forza per impedirmi di controllarti, sei una schiava piegata ai miei desideri > pensò il serpente. L’avvolse tra le sue spire, continuando a leccarla. La vide arrendersi a lui con braccia e gambe aperte e smise di solleticarla. 

“Hai accettato il tuo _dessstino_?” le domandò.

“Fai di me ciò che vuoi. Il mio desiderio è solo soddisfare i tuoi ordini” rispose Jasmine. Il viso era tornato in un sorriso ebete e teneva gli occhi chiusi.

“Non è meraviglioso il fatto che io possa tenerti con me, _Jasssssmine_?” domandò la serpe.

“Voglio retare qui con te” rispose Jasmine, mentre la spirale la stringeva sempre più di più. La sua testa iniziò ad ondeggiare su e giù, mentre la punta della coda gliela accarezzava. La coda scese ad accarezzarle la pelle nuda. “Farò qualsiasi cosa per ottenere questo”.

“Mettiamo alla prova queste parole. Voglio farti vedere, mia piccola _ssschiava_ obbediente, uno dei miei kink” rispose il pitone. La liberò e piegò di lato la testa. “Mettimi i piedi sulla faccia” ordinò.

“Sì, padrone” rispose lei, allungò le gambe e mise i suoi piedi lisci e minuti sul viso di lui.

< Ho fatto proprio bene a lavarla minuziosamente, è bellissima in ogni suo piccolo dettaglio > pensò Jafar. Annusò, sentendo il profumo degli oli essenziali che aveva usato su di lei e le leccò le piante dei piedi.

Jasmine rimase immobile a sorridere, mentre lui le assaporava i piedi con la lingua biforcuta, nel momento in cui iniziò a farla guizzare più rapidamente rise per il solletico.

< Così impotente, dopo che è stata così aggressiva e superiore con me per tutta la sua vita. Mi odiava, mi giudicava > pensò il pitone.

“Mettiti a 180° gradi” ordinò. 

Jasmine ritirò le gambe, appoggiò le mani per terra e si diede la spinta, mettendosi a testa in giù, il corpo perfettamente teso e rigido.

< Sì, l’ipnosi la rende anche più flessibile > pensò Jafar.

“Ora _sssssiediti_ , portati un piede al viso ed inizia a leccarlo avidamente fino a quando non ti fermo. I kink con i piedi sono tra i miei prediletti” disse alla sua schiava.

Jasmine obbedì, le sue gambe erano diventate snodabili. Iniziò a leccare il piede destro con gusto, i suoi occhi ancora persi nella spirale. Assunse un’espressione di piacere, mentre la sua saliva le inumidiva i piedi.

Proseguì fino ad arrossarsi la pelle del piede e a rendersi secca la lingua e continuò con il piede sinistro.

Jafar guardava l’aria sciocca e sognante della sua vittima mentre proseguiva con il procedimento.

“ _Basssta_ così, cara. Ho altro da farti vedere” ordinò.

“Sì, padrone” rispose Jasmine, allontanando il piede sinistro. Allungò le gambe, allontanando entrambi i piedi da sé.

“Ti _disssspiace sssse_ mi metto qui?” chiese il serpente, avvolgendole i piedi.

Jasmine aprì la bocca, continuando a sorridergli, lo spettro delle sue pupille si confondeva coi colori ipnotici nei suoi occhi.

“Sei il benvenuto ovunque, maestro” rispose.

< No, forse per oggi è troppo stanca. Ci sarà tempo per il resto dei miei kink in questi giorni. 

In fondo sono stanco anch’io > pensò Jafar.

“ _Ssssei_ pronta per dormire?” le chiese.

"Sì, maestro, sono pronta per dormire" rispose Jasmine.

“Buona notte, _principessssssa_ ” disse il pitone. L’avvolse tra le sue spire e le appoggiò la testa su quella di lei.

“Buonanotte, master” rispose Jasmine, addormentandosi profondamente. Il sorriso ebete le rimase impresso sul volto e rimase immobile tutta la notte.


End file.
